


Warmer in yours

by triplezzz



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Inspired by That Gif of Wenjun taking off his coat and putting it on Zhengting, M/M, Sharing Clothes, because biting deserves all the fluff, fluff as always, nex7 being grossed out by biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplezzz/pseuds/triplezzz
Summary: Zhengting gets cold easily. Wenjun has a very warm coat. It only takes two times to form a habit.





	Warmer in yours

The first two times are purely intentional.

They had all rushed off to catch the sunset right after arriving at the cottage, and in the haste and chaos of fitting seven boys into a car Zhengting had forgotten about the jacket in his luggage. His first step out was an instant reminder of the item, for without the protection of the car heater the wind pierced straight into his skin and sent his knees knocking.

He looked around for some sort of shelter, but the mountain was beautiful and bare, the other kids already running off in a race to find the best spot. A puff of smoke formed from the breath he exhaled, and in the next moment he heard the beeping sound of doors locking.

“Let’s go,” the voice called from behind, stopping by his side.

“It’s really cold,” he replied, unmoving, and Wenjun’s eyes scanned over him before glancing at the empty car.

The wool coat was thick, its weight draped over him like second skin. He snuggled into the warmth and let out a relished sigh.

“I’ll return it to you in a bit.” The long-sleeved sweater Wenjun was wearing appeared to be plenty enough for the time being, he reasoned.

Wenjun let him keep it until they returned back to their car.

(“This is blatant favouritism,” Chengcheng accused when he caught Zhengting handing what appeared to be an extra large portion of dinner to Wenjun.)

The second time was on a summer day, when the heat had been unbearable just minutes ago before a drizzle started in the middle of his trip, already running late for their appointment.

He entered the cinema while the opening credit was playing, dashing towards the row of people waving and settling between Wenjun and Quanzhe, rushed greetings and damp clothes all pushed aside in favour of the movie starting.

It wasn’t long before he started shivering; hugging his bag that did little to help for it was equally damp, further chilled by the temperature inside the theatre.

A short while passed as he contemplated bolting out to avoid catching a cold, and then a heap of something fell onto his lap. A denim jacket. Wenjun’s denim jacket, to be precise.

“You’re shaking the seats,” was what the younger simply said without taking his eyes off the screen.

Zhengting rolled out his tongue at him, and Wenjun must’ve seen it from the corner of his eye because his lips twitched, mouth quirking soundlessly.

Not one to take things for granted, he quickly wore the jacket and clutched it, letting the extra layer subside his shivers. Whispering a small thank you afterwards.

(“Do they really think no one notices?” Justin sneered at the two queuing for food, staring at Zhengting still clad in Wenjun’s jacket.

Xinchun only shook his head, more preoccupied with the fries on his tray. “Let them be.”)

It was supposed to be a campfire, but the snowstorm left only wet firewood and overexcited students in its wake. Deciding it too wasteful of their time and effort to cancel the event, a few determined souls had managed to start up a tiny flame on one side of the lump of pitiful logs.

So now they find themselves huddled around said logs, sticks of marshmallows and sausages in hands, ready to line up for the only source of fire.

Zhengting is sipping on his third cup of hot tea from the drinks stand, decked in a simple black cotton tee and halfway freezing to death. He could’ve very well gone back to class to collect his jacket, but the walk is far and the night is cold, and Wenjun is waiting just a few steps away.

“Here,” he passes the steaming cup to Wenjun and mourns the loss of heat just as soon, hiding his hands in his back pockets and shifting from foot to foot.

Wenjun finishes the drink in one go, crushes the cup and shrugs out of his coat. Zhengting doesn’t even blink when he puts the garment on him, only adjusting it to fit better around himself and turning around once he’s satisfied. He leans back onto Wenjun and reclines his head in the crook of his neck, smile growing wider as Wenjun rubs his chin into his hair.

“You can hug me if you’re cold.”

And Wenjun huffs out a short laugh, as incredulous as it is fond, and wraps his arms around Zhengting.

(“If Justin was here he wouldn’t be able to shut up about this.”

“I know,” Zeren nods, steering his eyes from the couple to look at Xinchun. “Thank god he isn’t.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back again with yet another impulsively written drabble fluff for biting but honestly can you blame me? when they do this sort of thing? who am I to resist such a domestic move I am but a weak lump of goo https://twitter.com/zhengsquared/status/1069144203186204672


End file.
